Talahaz (Continent)
"Talahaz, born from the hands of a child, molded by the fires of revenge, lust for war, and honor of the gods. Talahaz, my home." '-Mishical, naming Talahaz' Origin Creation Talahaz was said to be created from the great god Lohmi's son Kastrol, Kastrol created a ball of mud and played with it. Accidentaly he dropped it from the sky to the sea, the mud ball exploded and created a mash of land Kastrol called "Lahas." His father fascinated from his young sons creation decided to further develop the land and created mountains, plains, rivers, marshes and cliffs. In which, he decided to live in. He made an invisible mist, to isolate Talahaz from the rest of the world. As the gods lived in the clouds above, Kastrol decided to stay in his land and as he grow old, he married and had his first children. Lohmi's other sons interested with the land of Lahas, migrated and made the land beautiful. The servants of the gods, also decided to stay in Lahas, thus the servants were the first anscestors of the beast clans of Talahaz. First Age The first age continued as the number of inhabitants of Lahas has increased. Becoming the country of immortals, Lohmi made a gift to his favorite son, islands surrounding Lahas. Years passed. Lahas was now inhabitated by the gods, an evil god named Marvok decided to take Lahas for hisseld and bred an army, this army led by Marvok's own sons and daughters. They called it "Illusion Army." Marvok started war, and Lahas became the battle ground. Marvok murdered Kastrol in Phipas mountains, Lohmis' enraged and summoned his war gods, and began the counter siege at Marvok. Many gods and offered their lives in order to stop Marvok. Apparently, Marvok was killed by the god of war, but same as Marvok, Richis, the god of war perished. Second Age The second age began, Lahas remaned to Talahas in honor of Kastrol. Many gods fled Talahas and returned to the heavens, however, the descendants of the gods, the "demi-gods." Remained and created their own clans, searched cultures. That became the earliest clans of Talahaz. Thousand years passed, Talahas became silent. Lohmi ignored Talahas, and the people of Talahas ignored the gods. Until... The clan leaders were called to a summit, in which many clans arrived, all of them tricked. The summit held at ____. The presider turned out to be Marvok with his son Garud. They captured the leaders and controlled them using "Mask." In such, Marvok began the siege in heaven and called in "war of masks." The gods, still powerful managed to repel the attacks, and the masks that controls the clan leaders thrown back to Talahas. Marvok however stronger that the gods, out powered them. A god sacrificed himself to curse Marvok and throw him back to Talahas. Marvok now controlled Talahas, waited for the right time to strike. Third Age The Thrid Age started when Marvok took control of whole Talahas, renamed it to Stalahaz. The clans powerless remained silent with the leadership of Marvok. After years of slavery under Marvok, A child named Mishical from the clan of Vestovin, stood up and made another summit sending messengers everywhere to convince clans to unite together in order to fight Marvok. At the day of the meeting, only nine arrived, those who heard Mishicals' plead and those who are brave enough. The ten together agreed to seek help from the gods, in which they pleaded the gods to help them. The gods answered their plead and sent ten mystical weapons for the ten men to use. A second summit was called by the ten, few more leaders appeared and agreed to their plan, and at last, the union of Stalahaz was formed. They began to attack few of Marvok's bases and camps. Marvok however treated them as a weak threats and ended up losing his western bases. He then arranged his army, leaded by his sons and daugthers. The battle of two forces commenced, Mishical leading the union agaisnt, the army of Marvok. The war lasted for sixty days, and in conclusion, Mishicals forces were defeated, and the ten lost one member. Mishical didn't lose hope and seeked help from the gods once more. They gave him a plan. Mishical and his remaigning forces, lured Marvok's host in Tarpen region where the remaigning nine weapon holders sealed Marvok, ending the third age. Fourth Age Mishical freed Stalahaz and named it Talahaz. The clans, for thousand years becomes more peaceful. Geography Regions Talahaz has eighteen(18) regions. Many of the regions Inhabitants Language Category:Talahaz